Forge of Solus Prime
The Forge of Solus Prime is the symbol of office of the master-artificer of the Thirteen. Oddly, it is not actually a forge in the classic sense, but rather a hammer the size of which suggests that Solus Prime and her brothers towered over modern Cybertronians. Utilizing the power of a miniature neutron star at its very heart, the forge operates through the convergence of magic and science. It is not known just how powerful the forge is, but it is believed that it can be used to make anything out of anything, with the possibilities only being limited by the skill and knowledge of the Prime wielding it. The forge was used to craft many of the other artifacts of the Thirteen, and is noted to be one of the few things which could craft the core components of a Cybertronian body from scratch. On its own, the Forge is a capable tool, but only Solus Prime's integrated Creation Lathe allowed the Forge to reach its full potential and create weapons and artifacts of supernatural power. On the bright side, its sheer mass can certainly be used to pack a slagging huge whallop that's second only to the Star Saber. The thing is so heavy that only a select few have the strength to carry it without any difficulty. Fiction Aligned continuity family ''The Covenant of Primus'' ''Prime'' cartoon The Forge was wielded by Solus Prime as the Thirteen battled Unicron. Before the Great War, the Forge of Solus Prime was kept in the Vaults of Iacon, but was hidden on Earth to keep it out of the wrong hands. Millions of years later, its location was decoded by the amnesiac Optimus Prime. Megatron later sent Breakdown and Knock Out to retrieve it. Breakdown managed to mostly unearth the titanic hammer, but Bulkhead managed to take it before he could, then proceeded use it to wipe the floor with the hapless Decepticon. Megatron's timely arrival via GroundBridge wrested the Forge from Bulkhead's servos, but upon returning to the Nemesis, the Decepticon leader found that the hammer was nothing but a cudgel unless held by a Prime. Nonetheless, Megatron considered it a victory, if only because the Forge was now far out of the reach of Optimus Prime, who could use its true power. After Optimus got hold of the Star Saber, Megatron sought a means to counter the powerful weapon. After Dreadwing reminded him of the Forge in their possession, Megatron decided that the time had come for drastic measures. Returning to Cybertron, he stole the arm of a deceased Prime and had it grafted to himself, finally allowing him the use of the Forge. Megatron then used the Forge to create the Dark Star Saber from a piece of Dark Energon, and the new sword proved more than a match for the Star Saber, shattering it into many pieces. After learning what fate had befallen his brother, Dreadwing took the Forge and presented it back to the Autobots to spite Megatron. Optimus was able to use it to turn the GroundBridge into a fully-fledged SpaceBridge, and to reforge the Star Saber. The Forge was still present in the Autobot base when it was later destroyed by the Nemesis. The Forge was pulled from the remains of the base by the Decepticons, along with Airachnid. It was stored aboard the Decepticon warship, and Smokescreen later retrieved it from there using the phase shifter. The badly-damaged Optimus refused to use it on himself, believing its remaining power should be conserved to at some point repair the destroyed Omega Lock. Smokescreen went against his leader's wishes, placing the Forge into Optimus's hand and restoring Optimus to life with a new body. The action resulted in the Forge's power being drained completely, and Smokescreen took it with him when the Autobots rendezvoused at a human military base. It was still useful as a weapon, and Ultra Magnus took it with him to Scotland to investigate Decepticon activity. Ultra Magnus put the hammer to good use, pounding Vehicons into walls and even landing a few good hits on Predaking. Magnus again employed the Forge in battle against Predaking after destroying the Predacon cloning lab. Though he landed a number of blows, Predaking gained the upper hand during the battle. The Predacon managed to take possession of the hammer and shattered its handle. IDW Robots in Disguise comic The Forge was, at some point, repaired. Ultra Magnus brought it with him when he visited Bumblebee's team on Earth. Ask Vector Prime In order to keep Prima's mighty Star Saber out of the hands of the evil Megatronus, Solus Prime lifted her forge and shattered the blade into five pieces, which Nexus Prime hid throughout the multiverse. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Forge was wielded by Solus Prime as the Thirteen battled Unicron. Before the Great War, the Forge of Solus Prime was kept in the Vaults of Iacon, but was hidden on Earth to keep it out of the wrong hands. Millions of years later, its location was decoded by the amnesiac Optimus Prime. Megatron later sent Breakdown and Knock Out to retrieve it. Breakdown managed to mostly unearth the titanic hammer, but Bulkhead managed to take it before he could, then proceeded use it to wipe the floor with the hapless Decepticon. Megatron's timely arrival via GroundBridge wrested the Forge from Bulkhead's servos, but upon returning to the Nemesis, the Decepticon leader found that the hammer was nothing but a cudgel unless held by a Prime. Nonetheless, Megatron considered it a victory, if only because the Forge was now far out of the reach of Optimus Prime, who could use its true power. After Optimus got hold of the Star Saber, Megatron sought a means to counter the powerful weapon. After Dreadwing reminded him of the Forge in their possession, Megatron decided that the time had come for drastic measures. Returning to Cybertron, he stole the arm of a deceased Prime and had it grafted to himself, finally allowing him the use of the Forge. Megatron then used the Forge to create the Dark Star Saber from a piece of Dark Energon, and the new sword proved more than a match for the Star Saber, shattering it into many pieces. After learning what fate had befallen his brother, Dreadwing took the Forge and presented it back to the Autobots to spite Megatron. Optimus was able to use it to turn the GroundBridge into a fully-fledged SpaceBridge, and to reforge the Star Saber. The Forge was still present in the Autobot base when it was later destroyed by the Nemesis. The Forge was pulled from the remains of the base by the Decepticons, along with Airachnid. It was stored aboard the Decepticon warship, and Smokescreen later retrieved it from there using the phase shifter. The badly-damaged Optimus refused to use it on himself, believing its remaining power should be conserved to at some point create a defense around the Omega Lock. Smokescreen went against his leader's wishes, placing the Forge into Optimus's hand and restoring Optimus to life with a new body. The action resulted in the Forge's power being drained completely, and Smokescreen took it with him when the Autobots rendezvoused at a human military base. It was still useful as a weapon, and Ultra Magnus took it with him to Scotland to investigate Decepticon activity. Ultra Magnus put the hammer to good use, pounding Vehicons into walls and even landing a few good hits on Predaking. Magnus again employed the Forge in battle against Predaking after destroying the Predacon cloning lab. Though he landed a number of blows, Predaking gained the upper hand during the battle. The Predacon managed to take possession of the hammer and shattered its handle. The Forge was repaired. Ultra Magnus brought it with him for the battle on the Nemesis. After the Autobots claimed the Nemesis, cyber-matter restored the Forge to its power. Category:Iacon relics Category:Hammers